¿¡T-tu maid?
by Dra. Unicornio
Summary: ¿Pero que dices, Hiruma-kun? Adv: Lemon


**_¿¡T-tu maid!?_**

_¿Pero que dices, Hiruma-kun?_

**_#Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al genio Riichiro Inagaki._

* * *

—¡El entrenamiento terminó, malditos críos!

Finalmente el capitán de los Deimon Devil Bats dejó descansar a su equipo. Los jugadores, agotados de tantas horas de práctica, se dirigieron a los vestidores para luego ir a sus casas y sentir el calor de sus hogares.

Porque ese día estaba muy frío.

La mánager del equipo -quien no necesita presentación alguna- se encontraba limpiando todo el lugar: recogiendo toallas usadas, limpiando mesas, reorganizando casilleros, etc.

Y, como siempre, el demonio de Deimon se sentó en una silla y con la computadora en mano comenzó a teclear quién sabe qué cosas.

Sin embargo, había alguien que sobresalía del resto por su excesivo buen humor. Y no, queridos lectores, no hablo de Taki Natsuhiko, más conocido como "_¡Hermano idiota!_", sino más bien de su hermana, Taki Suzuna.

—¡Mamo-nee! ¿Irás al festival de esta noche? ¡Tema de disfraces! —la porrista, con una adorable actitud, le propuso a la castaña.

—Lo lamento, Suzuna-chan, tengo algo de trabajo que hacer para... —no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque definitivamente ella no se podía resistir a la cara de perrito de Suzuna, diciendo "_¡Por favor, Mamo-nee! Diviértete un poco..._"

—Esta bien, iré —no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, aunque también le servía para relajarse con todas sus obligaciones en el instituto.

—¡Está decidido! Ahora mismo iremos al centro comercial a buscar tu disfraz perfecto —pasó de tener una actitud adorable a una maliciosa, casi podía percibir una sonrisa demoníaca, característica del rubio.

* * *

Iban de tienda en tienda, probando algún atuendo para que Mamori lo use en el festival

—Mamo-nee, ¿qué tal las tiendas de _cosplays_?

—No es mala idea, Suzuna-chan.

Se encaminaron a la tienda más cercana, y cuando la hallaron, se quedaron perplejas por la gran variedad de prendas y accesorios. Entraron y comenzaron su búsqueda.

—Mamo-nee, prueba éste —la oji-azul le extendió un atuendo completo de algún personaje de anime. La castaña, luego de varios minutos, salió del probador, esperando la opinión de la porrista.

—No. —agradecía que lo rechazara, ya que Mamori se sentía un tanto incómoda con esas prendas.

—¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? —una joven que parecía de la edad de las chicas se apareció de repente.

—¡Oh! Pues, queremos algún disfraz para un festival. ¿Qué podría sugerirme? —habló Suzuna.

—Al lado izquierdo tienen una variedad de cosplays y accesorios, al final del pasillo al lado derecho tienen disfraces de _maids_ y... —cuando la joven se dio cuenta ya no había nadie escuchándola y supuso que estarían al final del pasillo. Con sigilo las siguió.

Suzuna caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, repitiendo una y otra vez "_Disfraces de maids, disfraces de maids...¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!_"

Al llegar vieron los famosos atuendos en diversos colores.

—Y bien, Mamo-nee, ¿cuál prefieres?

—Esto...prefiero el clásico —Mamori tomó el de color negro y fue a cambiarse.

Unos cuantos minutos después, la castaña salió, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, esperando no una, sino dos opiniones: la de Suzuna y la de la empleada que momentos antes las atendió. Ambas tenían esa mirada determinada, analizando meticulosamente a la mánager.

—¡Perfecto! —dijeron al unísono, mientras la castaña las miraba con una gotita al estilo animé cayendo de su sien.

* * *

Jóvenes y jovencitas vistiendo extravagantes prendas y disfraces iban y venían. Algunos felices, otros disfrutando tranquilamente el festival y algunos como Mamori muy tímidos, en cuanto al atuendo se refería.

—¡Mamori-san! —la nombrada se volteó, encontrándose a los integrantes de Deimon, claro está, sin ningún disfraz.

—¡BELLEZA MAX! —Monta hizo su aparición, elogiando a la castaña.

—Chicos, ¿por qué ninguno está...

—Mamo-nee, ¿acaso creías que se tenía que venir con disfraz obligatoriamente? —le dijo la porrista en el oído, revelándole su plan. La cara de Mamori era de puro asombro y de vergüenza.

—¡Chicos, vamos a jugar a algo divertido! —gritó Suzuna, mientras se iba junto con los demás.

—¡Espera, Suzuna! —la mánager corrió por donde se habían ido, pero unos fuertes brazos la agarraron de la cintura y la jalaron tras un grupo de frondosos árboles.

Mamori quiso gritar, pero unos ojos verdes la silenciaron por completo.

—H-Hiruma-kun... —la chica pudo recuperar el habla— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Me has dado un susto horrible!

—Kekeke, maldita mánager, hoy luces muy diferente a como luces siempre... —el rubio se acercó al rostro de la castaña, quien tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Es obvio, H-Hiruma-kun... estoy en un disfraz... —Mamori no conseguía hablar fluidamente. El oji-verde sonrió y acercó su boca al oído de la castaña, pronunciando lentamente cinco simples palabras.

—Esta noche serás mi _maid _—las sensaciones que sentía Mamori en ese momento eran indescriptibles.

—¿¡T-tu _maid_!? —susurró la chica lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio escuchara y sonriera.

—Kekeke, ¿qué esperabas? Ven, vayámonos de aquí. —le dijo y empezó a caminar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No voy a ir contigo! Vine a este festival por algo, no? — _"Genial, me está retando" _pensó Hiruma.

El demonio se acercó a ella y la subió en su hombro, de modo que su cabeza quedara invertida y ella incapaz de moverse.

—¡Hiruma-kun, bájame! ¡Ya te dije que no quiero ir! —la castaña golpeaba la fuerte espalda del chico, aún sabiendo que éste haría caso omiso a sus palabras y seguiría caminando tranquilamente.

Las protestas de la mánager cesaron unos minutos después, y el sueño se apoderó de su cuerpo y mente. Hiruma caminaba, visualizando su departamento. Le echó una mirada rápida a su maldito ángel y vio que estaba dormida. La acomodó mejor y entró al ascensor.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, el rubio caminó a la última puerta del pasillo. Colocó la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, dejando ver un total desorden. Caminó hacia su habitación y bajó a la castaña de su espalda. La observó un momento y la acostó en su cama.

* * *

De lo primero que se dio cuenta Mamori fue que no estaba en su habitación. Era blanca con piso de madera oscura. _"¿Me habré embriagado?" _pensó, y asustada tanteó en busca de algo fuera de lo normal en su cuerpo, mas no encontró nada. Todo seguía en orden con su disfraz de _maid._

_"Un momento... ¿disfraz de maid?"_

Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, y en menos de un segundo la castaña se levantó de la cama (que por cierto tenía un aroma delicioso) y salió a la sala principal.

—¡Hiruma-kun! —el rubio escuchó el grito de su maldita _maid _y sonrió divertido. En menos de cinco segundos la mánager apareció ante sus ojos, con notable mal humor.

—¿Qué quieres, maldita _maid_? —la voz tranquila de Hiruma enfureció más a la chica.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me has traído a tu casa? ¡Demás que mi madre está muy preocupada en este momento!

—Tranquilízate, maldita _maid_, eso ya está resuelto —levantó la mano, donde llevaba su celular— Ahora nos queda otra cosa... Kekekeke...

El rubio agarró de la cintura a la castaña y en un rápido movimiento la besó. La besó con tal pasión que Mamori sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas fallarían, por tanto temblar.

El acto fue muy veloz y cuando la mánager se dio cuenta el rubio había bajado sus besos a su cuello. La chica suspiró y ahogó un grito cuando una mano traviesa se coló bajo sus bragas.

Ni siquiera había entrado en ella y ya sentía que estaba cerca, con unos cuantos besos y caricias del oji-verde. Rápidamente la idea desapareció de su mente al sentir la otra mano de Hiruma apretar sus pechos con una fuerza medida. La expresión de la chica era de puro placer, y eso volvió loco al demonio.

Volteó el cuerpo de su maldito ángel pervertido y bajó el cierre de ese candente vestido, dejando que se deslizara libremente por sus largas piernas. Rozó su mano por la espalda de la castaña, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Pero ella no solamente quería sentir, también quería tocar y explorar el desconocido cuerpo de su demonio. Se volteó hacia él y, con un notable sonrojo, acercó lentamente sus manos al abdomen del rubio, tocándolo por debajo de su camiseta mientras lo besaba con deseo.

El demonio nunca pensó que su maldita mánager fuera así de atrevida, y debía mencionar que eso le encantaba. Dejó que las suaves manos de su maldito ángel exploraran cada parte de su cuerpo. En menos de un minuto casi todas sus prendas se habían quedado en algún lugar de la sala.

Paró las caricias de la chica, puesto que si seguía así se descontrolaría. Acercó sus labios a los de su maldita mánager e hizo contacto con estos mientras su mano, con destreza, desabrochaba el sujetador blanco de encaje que traía puesto su maldita _maid._

—Que sorpresa... hasta viniste preparada... —el comentario hizo sonrojar a la castaña, pero no le dio tiempo para responder, porque se dio cuenta que sus bragas ya no estaban.

Ahora ninguna molesta prenda los separaba. Hiruma tomó a Mamori por la cintura y ésta, en un impulso, enrolló sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, dejando así sus miembros tocarse. Ambos suspiraron.

Caminaron torpemente hacia el sillón. El demonio se posicionó entre las piernas de la castaña y se adentró de un viaje en el cuerpo femenino. Mamori soltó un grito de dolor que fue callado por un apasionado beso del oji-verde. Luego de unos cuantos minutos la cintura de la chica se levantó, causándoles un agradable cosquilleo a ambos.

Entonces, el vaivén comenzó. Gemidos y suspiros llenaron la habitación. La castaña se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda del rubio, mientras una mueca de placer se dibujaba en su rostro.

Los dos sentían que estaban en el cielo y prontamente se adentraron el el clímax del acto. La chica dio un grito de puro placer, mientras se dejaba caer agotada en el sillón. El rubio también estaba cansado aunque no lo demostrase directamente. Acercó sus labios a los de su maldito ángel y los unió en un beso lleno de sentimientos.

—Hiruma-kun...

—Dime, maldita novia.

De la sorpresa se tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Te quiero.

Nada más faltaba por decir, porque todo lo dijeron a través de sólo acciones.

* * *

_Hola :3 Segundo one-shot de ES21! ^^ Me parece que la parte lemon me quedó del asco y tampoco puedo arreglarla más._

_¿Reviews? :D_


End file.
